Bohemian Like You
by Reiji Peace
Summary: Cada persona es diferente, como una pieza de música, única e inigualable, y eso lo sabe Blaise. Pero no sabía que aquel sentimiento de vacio podía ser llenado no solo por la música, si no por aquella persona, que sabía lo que era la música en si.
1. CAPITULO 1 Empty Shell

****

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenesen, si no a JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo porque me encanta el yaoi jeje…

Advertencias: Esta historia tiene contenido Homosexual, es decir chicoxchico, si no te gusta ¿puedes salir por favor?

Parejas: BlaisexRon, DracoxHarry

**BOHEMIAN LIKE YOU**

CAPITULO 1. **Empty Shell**

La música, única salida a la parte de mi ser que se siente solitaria, me mueve, es por lo único que vivo. Cantos sublimes, instrumentos armonizados, interpretados con tanta precisión que me aturden los sentidos, amo todo lo que tenga que ver con música.

Soy aquella persona que ama el arte, lo hermoso del ser humano es lo que crea con el alma. Soy alguien que cree en cualquier excentricidad, así como la reencarnación y la visión de las auras. Muchos me llaman Hippie, yo lo so digo, que yo, soy yo, me gusta la filosofía, la historia del arte y leer como loco, son aficiones un poco obsesivas, claro que a la mayoría de mis amigos también les gusta eso, no soy muy sociable, pero no soy un reprimido, me gusta platicar con las personas, debatir sobre el bien y el mal, sobre lo que se debe a hacer en X situación y lo que no. Pero como ya he dicho, lo que me mueve es la música.

Sé que debí presentarme desde el principio pero también creo que después de conocerme un poco ha llegado la hora de saber mi nombre, Blaise Zabinni, ese es mi nombre, es un placer conocerlos. Bien ahora presentado, continuaré con el principio.

Mi día a sido como cualquier otro, pero yo busco algo que cambie esos días monótonos, ahora vivo en Londres, Inglaterra, pero originalmente soy de Italia, viví por unos 10 años en mi país de origen, desde pequeño me gusto interpretar instrumentos, mi primera incursión en la música fue con un violín a los 6 años, a mi madre le encanta la música clásica, así que quise darle el gusto y tocar para ella todo lo que pudiera con mi violín, me encanta Mozart, hermosas piezas compuestas por un genio, y que genio, me acuerdo que la primera vez que escuche un concierto era de Mozart, algunas de sus más grandes obras, me enamore perdidamente de alguien que ya había muerto. Después llego a mi vida Vivaldi y sus cuatro estaciones, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, me quede estupefacto me prometí a mi mismo algún día interpretar todas y cada uno de esas mágicas piezas. Beethoven otro grande, él me volvió a hacer sentir, con el corazón, cada sensación exprimida en su Himno a la Alegría, sordo desde los 25 años, pero grande para siempre. Bien son mis favoritos, pero tampoco hay que olvidarse de Tchaikowsky, inimaginablemente espectacular, la primera pieza que interprete de él fue a los 11 años, la bella durmiente, hermosa y un poco difícil al principio, pero no era algo que no pudiera superar, también esta su lago de los cisnes, una historia maravillosa, el cascanueces, perfecta para interpretarla en la navidad y el baile de las hadas, piezas fantasiosas y fascinantes. Después conocí a otro compositor, Arturo Márquez y sus Danzones, piezas increíbles que te hacen querer bailar, y es verdad ese Danzón N° 2, es no sé como describirlo, me hizo feliz cada vez que lo interpretaba. Pero lo más seguro es que se hayan cansado de leer sobre música clásica, no crean que es mi todo, aparte del violín, puedo tocar la flauta transversa, el saxofón, la guitarra, el piano y el bajo (obviamente si sabes tocar la guitarra, el bajo es pan comido), esos son los pocos instrumentos que puedo realmente sacar buenos sonidos, conozco personas que interpretan más.

Hay ocasiones cuando estoy en el colegio, tocando el piano, (porque ese instrumento es ahora mi especialidad, después del violín) que puedo sentir colores, no se como describir la sensación, es como si viera la música, y me siento completo, no sé como es eso pero nunca me he sentido completo (sin música) aunque he estado viviendo una vida de ensueño, mi madre, (ya que no tengo padre, no se ni quien es, no hablare mucho de él) una mujer muy genial, consentidora, hermosa, pero creo que me guarda algunos secretillos, con una empresa internacional, de la cual esta muy orgullosa, mi familia como pueden ver tiene dinero, por eso puedo ir a una escuela tan prestigiada de música aquí en Londres, pero no crean que todo fue gracias al dinero, claro que no, entré porque hice mi audición y quedé. Estudio ahí desde que llegué a Londres de Italia y estado hasta la actualidad, tengo 17 años, y para mi, la vida es en ocasiones aburrida, cuando no hacemos la giras internacionales me aburro mucho, me gusta viajar, llevar al mundo mi música junto con la orquesta en la que estoy. La mayoría de los que estamos ahí nos conocemos de años, es la ORQUESTA SINFÓNICA JUVENIL DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS, bastante renombrada alrededor del mundo. Mi mejor amigo es un joven llamado Draco Malfoy, cabello rubio platinado y un poco largo hasta un poco más arriba los hombros, con un flequillo, que a veces le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, le fastidia mucho eso pero no se lo quita de la cara, porque dice que se ve mejor, alto, ojos plateados, delgado pero no un enclenque, tiene sus músculos, de mi misma edad, Ingles, también de una familia prestigiosa, es un poco altivo y orgulloso, pero no es mala persona, a decir verdad, es genial. Interpreta el violín, en la orquesta es el primer violín, claro que después del _concertino_. Tiene a muchos y muchas detrás de él, no le tengo envidia porque a mi no me interesa eso, solo vivo de la música, pero a decir verdad a él tampoco le interesa cuantas o cuantos quieren con él, pues es igual a mi en el aspecto profesional, solo la música, aunque creo que realmente le gusta su compañero, ese niño del cual todos hablan porque sus difuntos padres eran los mejores del colegio, llamado Harry Potter, aunque creo que la palabra niño no le queda pues es de la misma edad que nosotros. Se la pasan peleando, fastidian un poco, se ve que ambos se gustan es más que obvio, pero ninguno cede, Potter es un prodigio, pues es muy joven y sabe tocar bastantes instrumentos como para hacer una Orquesta él solo, pero el instrumento que mejor domina es el violín, a decir verdad es el _concertino_. Es algo callado, pero cuando esta con sus amigos no es así, esa chica Hermione Granger, interpreta la viola, es primera viola, una vez tuve la oportunidad de escucharla tocar un solo y realmente me sorprendió porque fue encantador, aunque digan que su aspecto difiere del corazón, pues cuando interpretamos una pieza lo hacemos con todos nuestros sentimientos, ella no es precisamente una belleza. Otro de sus amigos es Ronald Weasly o Ron como le dicen sus allegados, viene de una familia de músicos, no son adinerados, pero son muchos, sus hermanos son prodigios musicales, aunque creo que dos no lo son, la verdad no sé, tampoco es que me importe. Pelirrojo, alto, la verdad llama mucho la atención, no es el mejor interpretando pero no es malo a mi parecer, es raro el contraste entre ellos tres, no sé porque pienso eso pero es raro, él toca violín segundo en la orquesta, siempre lo veo practicando para alcanzar a su amigo, realmente le hecha ganas. Eso me parece bien, me gusta la gente que realmente le hecha ganas para estar en este tipo de escuelas donde la competencia es de todos los días.

Bien ya les he platicado un poco de la situación que hay por aquí, ahora mismo me encuentro en mi departamento, me gusta este lugar es un poco tranquilo y además puedo practicar todo lo que quiera, porque hay muchos del colegio que están por aquí, como mi amigo Draco, otro amigo que también vive allí es Theodore Nott y la única chica del grupo Pansy Parkison, es algo cotilla y en veces insoportable ya que habla hasta por los codos pero cuando quiere es buena. Además el trío de amigos que anteriormente les mencione, Potter, Weasly y Granger. Ahora mismo estoy practicando una pieza en mi piano, que mi madre me mando desde Italia, ella vive todavía allá. Me concentro en la música que viaja por todo el cuarto insonorizado, la veo, siento que los colores se mezclan entre si para dar diferentes tonos, es raro de explicar. Y aún más raro de hablar sobre ello, nadie lo comprende. Tengo encima del piano mi celular, es de los modelos más nuevos, la verdad no me gusta pero ni modo, regalo de mi madre por hacer un solo de piano en Italia mis vacaciones de verano pasadas, veo como otro sonido que no va con la tonada se mezcla, no es mi propia interpretación, a decir verdad es totalmente diferente, es Blues, de una banda italiana que solo grabo un disco "The blues Light off", me salgo de mi mundo y contesto el celular.

-Diga – contesto con mi voz seria, no sabía quien era, no revise antes de contestar.

-Blaise, cariño soy yo tu madre…

-Hola madre ¿Cómo estas? – interrumpo antes de que me empiece a reprochar el porque era tan frío al contestar y que si ya me había olvidado de ella, esas preguntas me fastidiaban, quien sería tan estúpido para olvidarse de la persona que lo parió.

-Bien ¿y tu? Sabes últimamente he estado pensando en ti querido, me siento un poco sola, ¿tu no?

-Si mamá estoy bien y yo también te extraño, pero sabes que me gusta tanto la música que no regresaré por el momento a Italia, es más Inglaterra me gusta demasiado para querer regresar, estoy pensando en volverme ciudadano de aquí, así será más fácil a la hora de tramitar papeles.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada… - se quedo un tiempo pensando en lo que dije, se ve que le dolía, pero ni modo no puedo complacerla todo el tiempo - ¿estas comiendo bien? – Al fin hablo - me preocupa tu salud.

-Si hago mis tres comidas al día, me lavo los dientes tres veces al día y duermo mis 8 horas diarias – contesto como si fuera un mantra ya bien aprendido.

-Eso es bueno, sabes me tengo que ir, te llamo en cuanto pueda, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, otra cosa más, mañana te deposito en tu cuanta el dinero para pagar tu departamento y tu mantenimiento, no vemos cariño…

-Gracias, te cuidas mamá – le volví a decir mamá, es raro que yo le diga así pero eso la hace feliz, nunca me pongo cariñoso, hoy haré una excepción – nos vemos, te quiero… - y cuelgo, eso hará que mi madre se deje de preocupar por mi un tiempo y me pueda dejar continuar tocando mi piano.

Veo el reloj en la pared que me indica que son las 10 de la noche, normalmente Draco me invitaría a salir, conocer la ciudad y hablar con músicos más experimentados que nosotros, pero que no son tan renombrados, en algunas ocasiones alguno de los que son jóvenes y sin compromisos nos coquetea, y también en muy pocas ocasiones cedo ante ello, me dejo llevar por una noche, ya sean cantantes, pianistas, o cualquier músico, pero ninguno me completa como la música, no es lo mismo. Dejo de practicar en el piano, cojo mi celular y me salgo del pequeño cuarto insonorizado para entrar al que es la sala del departamento, el lugar se compone de un cuarto grande, una cocina, con todo lo que necesites para cocinar, el cuarto insonorizado, un baño con regadera, tina, escusado y lavamanos, y por último una sala, que se conecta con un pasillo que da hacia la puerta de entrada y un armario junto a ella, todo perfectamente combinado a pesar de que soy una persona desordenada, si alguien entrara al cuarto insonorizado, pensarían que pasó un huracán por ahí, botellas de agua, algunas latas de refresco, otras de cerveza, colillas de cigarro, si tengo la mala costumbre de fumar, aunque no crean que mucho, partituras tiradas, instrumentos perfectamente organizados (lo único) , inclusive una grabadora empolvada y que aún así la utilizo siempre, es para grabarme a mi mismo y analizar la pieza, en donde me equivoco y que es lo que debo cambiar y en donde voy perfectamente coordinado, es de utilidad. Y más papeles, métodos de violín y de otros instrumentos, discos de música, rock, blues, jazz, clásica, entre otra, una lap top, LP's tirados en una esquina, un toca discos, y pegado en las paredes pósters de mis grupos favoritos, fotografías de mis amigos y mi madre, de conciertos y recortes del periódico donde haya noticias de la orquesta del colegio Hogwarts, realmente esta es mi personalidad, mi santuario, nadie entra aquí, no es permitido, ni siquiera Draco, aunque él bueno, tampoco me deja entrar a su cuarto insonorizado, dice que le da pena que alguien lo vea, él siempre es tan serio y orgulloso de lo que hace que, me pongo a pensar si tendrá algo realmente vergonzoso, tal vez tiene fotos de Potter, bahhh… eso no puede ser cierto.

Me dejo caer en un sillón de color negro que se localizaba cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, las luces a esa hora te hacen ver que tan extensa es la ciudad, sigo viendo por la ventana, cuando vuelvo a oír la misma música de mi celular, agarro nuevamente el aparato, veo quien es, en la pantalla dice Draco y contesto.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa? – le digo serio.

-¿y esa manera de contestar a tu mejor amigo desde hace 6 años? – contesta con una pregunta recriminadora, me da un poco de risa, solo él sabe cuanto me molesta los sermones.

-Ya, ya, no te sientas mal, solo estoy algo cansado, lo bueno es que ya es viernes y mañana no me levantaré temprano, ¿y tu mañana vas a ver a tu familia?

-No, mañana ellos tienen que ir a Alemania, unos asuntos importantes sobre algo de la empresa, ya sabes cosas como esas, así que no los voy a ver, ¿quieres salir hoy?

-No sé, como que si y como que no, aunque no nos haría mal salir al barrio bohemio, ¿tú no extrañas el bar?

-Si, claro que si, pero no extraño al mesero que me tire la última vez que fuimos, y si vamos seguramente este por ahí y quiera otra noche movida – contesto un poco burlón.

-Anda vamos, solamente lo rechazas, tengo ganas de ir a escuchar buen Blues…

-Esta bien, paso por ti en 30 minutos, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto, ¿vas a invitar a Theo y Pans?

-Si o ¿no quieres que vayan? – pregunta con tono de misterio.

-Claro que si, llámales a mi me da pereza…

-Ajá, como diga señor, ¿Qué más se le ofrece?- dice eso y me rió, realmente me agrada estar con él - bueno me despido te veo en unos minutos – y colgó, hablar con Draco me animó un poco y ya no me siento tan cansado como antes.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo al baño, como tengo poco tiempo para estar listo me dirijo a la regadera, sale agua caliente, no me gusta mucho que salga tan caliente, así que la templo con el agua fría y entro a bañarme, al sentir el agua recorriéndome el cuerpo me da la sensación de que en ese mismo momento alguien esta cantando y no sé porque pero oigo a alguien o tal vez me volví loco, no yo creo que hay alguien por los pasillos cantando, me termino de bañar y todavía sigo oyendo esa voz, es encantadora, creo que es un hombre, la oigo bien y definitivamente es un hombre, wow… no sabía que alguien podría cantar así, esta cantando una canción con notas muy altas, me suena, la conozco… Love of my life/ don't leave me/ You've stolen my love and now desert me/Love of my life can't you see… esa canción definitivamente es la de Queen, Love of my Life, hermosa y la voz de Fredy Mercury era espectacular, a decir verdad la de este chico que esta cantando también, me pregunto quien será. Salgo de mi mundo y me doy cuenta que tengo 15 minutos para estar completamente listo, porque tendré amigos tan puntuales. En todo caso me voy a mi habitación, me dirijo al gran armario que tengo y saco ropa de lo más común, no quiero que la gente me note, sí me voy muy elegante me van a querer robar la cartera. Saco unos vaqueros de color negro, una camiseta verde con el logotipo de "Save the Earth" y el planeta tomado de una foto, me gustan las camisetas con ese tipo de mensajes, me intereso por el planeta, siempre trato de ahorrar lo más posible de luz, agua, entre otras cosas, siempre he pensado que la tierra necesita descanso, tanta gente por todas partes, debe estar cansada de mantener a las grandes ciudades. Bien dejemos de lado mi mentalidad ecologista, me pongo mis tenis converse de bota, color negro o eso eran antes, mucha gente me dice que ya debería tirarlas, pero a mi me gustan, así rotas, despintadas de tanto uso y bastante mmm… cochinas por decir lo así. Como me critica mi madre, me manda tantos pares que ya no se cuantos tengo pero estas son mis favoritas, son geniales jeje… Ya estamos en invierno así que e pongo mi saco tipo militar y me lo pongo, me quedan como 5 minutos y me dirijo al baño a peinarme, tengo el cabello largo, hasta los hombros en capas, de ese largo puedo hacerme una pequeña cola de caballo, pero no me gusta mucho, me seco el pelo con el aparato, solo un poco, me pongo loción y me lavo los dientes. Salgo a mi habitación y abro un cajón para sacar mi anillo favorito, me lo pongo en el pulgar y un collar, de esos que usan los bohemios, son geniales, porque son hechos a mano, me gustan las artesanías. Oigo como suena el timbre de mi departamento, agarro mi cartera y mi celular, lo hecho en los bolsillos del saco y me dirijo a la salida, abro la puerta y en ella están mis amigos.

-¿Ya estas listo? – pregunta Draco, iba vestido con unos vaqueros azules, su cinto hecho por un hippie, que estaba enamorado de él, una chamarra corta hasta el cinto, negra y una camiseta color rojo, además de sus tenis converse de color guinda, también sucios, si no fuera mi amigo me hubiera enamorado de él.

-Si, solo déjame coger mis llaves – agarro mis llaves de un pequeño escritorio en la entrada y salgo de mi departamento - ¿Cómo están chicos? – les pregunto a Theo y Pans una vez ya caminando por los pasillos.

-Bien, que bueno que salimos, ya me estaba agusanando del aburrimiento – contesto Pansy con su voz de mujer, un poco chillona y a la vez seria, ella vestía con unos jeans pegados, delineaban sus largas piernas, una camiseta morada, su abrigo negro, una bufanda amarilla y unas zapatillas también negras, su pelo negro corto hasta antes de los hombros, parecía una especie de bailarina cuando se movía toda feliz.

-¿Y tu Theo, te aburrías en tu aposentos?- pregunte al más serio de todos nosotros, nunca hablaba mucho, pero era un buen amigo, cuando lo necesitabas ahí estaba para escucharte.

-Pues la verdad… no, estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante y esperaba la llamada de alguien…

-¿De quien? – preguntamos todos, menos Theo, obviamente, interesados en nuestro compañero.

-Alguien, solo eso voy a decir – y se calló, nosotros no preguntamos más, Theo siempre había sido serio en cuanto a lo que le pasaba, era raro cuando te contaba cosas de él, la mayoría del tiempo se lo tenías que sacar a gritos. Hoy él iba vestido con unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, arriba de todo, su chamarra gris y por último en los pies, su par de tenis converse color negro.

Seguimos caminado hasta el elevador, apretamos el botón que indicaba que queríamos ir para abajo, esperamos unos momentos y llegó, en el venían las personas que menos esperábamos ver, Potter y su compañía, no tuvimos más opción y entramos, el camino hasta el lobby era apretado y Pans, por ser la más delgada y pequeña la pusimos afrente, junto con la chica Granger, yo me fui hasta atrás y me puse enseguida de Weasly, nunca me puse a medirnos, pero me di cuenta de que éramos de la misma altura, pero el resaltaba más con ese cabellos rojo, Theo había sacado un libro pequeño, de esos de bolsillo y no prestaba nada de atención a su alrededor, en cuanto a Malfoy y Potter iban enseguida el uno del otro, situados atrás de las chicas, no iban discutiendo, pero por alguna razón, yo me fije, y ni siquiera se atrevían a tocarse, ni un centímetro de piel o incluso ropa, de vez en cuando veía como los dos se echaban miradas mientras el otro no veía. Que tontos, eran tan obvios, al fin llegamos al Lobby y todos salimos, lo único que queríamos era perder al grupo contrario para no verlo nada más que en el colegio.

-Que raro, Drake…

-No me digas Drake, Pansy, por favor – hablo amenazador mi mejor amigo.

-Bien, bien… solo te pueden llamar así tus amantes. Como iba diciendo, que raro Draco – remarco el nombre – que no te hayas peleado con Potter, ¿que ahora se ignoraran?

-No lo sé, no me dieron ganas de pelear, hoy estoy feliz, así que andando al barrio Bohemio, chicos - Y todos salimos del edificio, Theo guardo su librito y nos siguió en silencio.

**Notas finales:**_ espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y me dejen un review, nos vemos _


	2. CAPITULO 2 Believe

CAPITULO 2. **Believe**

El camino al barrio Bohemio se hacía cada vez más oscuro cuando atravesábamos las calles nos podíamos dar cuenta de que la gente común trataba de no pasar cerca de allí, no era un mal lugar solo que la mayoría de las veces olía a marihuana y se veían algunos loquillos, estaba llenos de filósofos, junkies, gays, hippies, gente que leía las cartas del tarot, la mano, entre otros que decían ver en sus bolas de cristal, pero la verdad es que estaban tan alucinados que solo veían colores, había otros que hacían sus artesanías y las vendían en aquel lugar, cafés, bares y burdeles de todo tipo, no era un mal lugar si sabías a donde dirigirte. Nosotros paseábamos varias veces en aquella zona, la conocíamos como la palma de nuestra mano. Entramos en aquel bar al que siempre éramos bienvenidos, lo primero que vimos fue al grupo que siempre tocaba ahí. Estaba conformado por una chica, muy delgada, más alta que Pansy, cabello muy negro, en forma de afro, ojos grises y piel blanca lechosa, a simple vista te podías dar una imagen de ella, vocalista, simplemente con ese aspecto tan llamativo no encontrabas otra cosa que decir de ella, ese día iba vestida con unos jeans, botas negras de piso, camiseta deslavada de color verde y azul, con un chaleco negro, adornada con muchos collares largos de cuentas, anillos y pulseras, una hippie verdadera, se los juro que seguía al pie de la letra esas palabras. Su grupo estaba conformado por dos guitarristas, un baterista, bajista, y un flautista, a veces tocaba otras no, ella aparte de cantar tocaba el piano, así que el bar también tenía un piano, no era nuevo de hecho era viejo y muy usado, pero aún así te causaba respeto por el, su sonido no había variado ni era deteriorado por los años. La chica nos saludo, al igual que los demás integrantes y nosotros correspondimos el saludo, después nos sentamos en la mesa que siempre escogíamos, cerca del escenario para observar a la banda, el grupo comenzó a tocar, Theo dejo de prestar atención a otras cosas para poner sus ojos en la banda, Pansy estaba toda alucinada, como si nunca los hubiera oído tocar, Draco miraba para todos lados, lo más seguro es que se estuviera cuidando del mesero con el que se acostó la ultima vez, yo dirigí mi mirada al lugar, a simple vista por afuera no era el lugar perfecto para estar, pero cuando entrabas, te sorprendías de lo bien acomodado a tu personalidad, mesas redondas de 4 personas, con sus sillas, cosa normal, un bar donde preparaban la bebida de tu preferencia, baños uno para hombres y el otro para mujeres, pero lo más impactante el decorado de el lugar, en las paredes había murales, reflejaban la belleza humana, desnudos, sombras perfectamente coordinadas, y en otras pósters de grupos, cantantes, la mayoría los conocía, como por ejemplo The Beatles, Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Frank Sinatra, Maggie Bell, Nina Simone, entre otros, me encantaba sus paredes y también había LP pegados a ellas, las luces del lugar daban un toque psicodélico y algo trastocado, el piso pintado en pequeños cuadros blancos y negros daban la sensación de que se movían, el escenario era el único lugar en donde la luz era blanca, podía ver el color de cada tonada de lo que estuvieran tocando, empezaron con una canción muy conocida Wonderwall de Oasis, me gusta, es tranquila.

El grupo siguió y nosotros ya teníamos nuestras cervezas una para cada quien, bueno Pansy escogió vino tinto, le va la onda de la aristocracia, el ambiente era tranquilo, diferente de afuera, donde podías oír pregonar a algunos por el fin del mundo o cuando salías de vez en cuando podías distinguir gemidos viniendo de callejones, también si no te ibas con cuidado algún junkie te podía asaltar para comprarse más heroína, no faltaban esas situaciones. El bar no estaba a rebosar de gente, pero tenía su clientela, y si no también entraban gente de afuera emocionados por la buena música que se escuchaba adentro, de hecho así fue como descubrimos este lugar. Hubo un momento donde sentí ganas de salir, no porque me sintiera aburrido, si no porque quería comprar otro anillo. Salí del bar, dejando a mis amigos ahí, después me alcanzó Draco.

-¿Por qué saliste? – pregunto sacando un cigarro de su chamarra, y se lo puso en la boca, saco el encendedor y lo prendió. Me ofreció uno y yo lo tomé, me lo puse en los labios y acerque el rostro de Draco al mió, lo suficiente para pegar nuestros cigarros y el mío se encendiera, a los pocos minutos ya daba mis caladas.

-Pues tengo que surtirme de anillos, quiero uno nuevo, ¿y tu por que saliste? – pregunte empezando a caminar, Draco caminaba a mi lado, aspiro de nuevo su cigarro y expulso el humo, me quede embobado viendo el humo.

-Porque si – contesto sacándome de mi ensueño, nos quedamos callados unos momentos, pero todavía seguíamos caminando por el lugar – oye Blaise – al fin se armo de valor.

-¿Qué pasa? – conteste/pregunte con una voz tranquila, para darle seguridad.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro ¿Qué es?

-¿Tu crees que soy un niño mimado? – pregunto viéndome a los ojos, como dándome a entender que le respondiera con toda la seriedad posible.

-Algo – y bajo la mirada - bueno venimos de familias bien acomodadas, nos han dado todo lo que se puede, eso nos convierte en mimados, pero yo sé que no eres de esa forma, tu eres diferente, aunque claro que no con todos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Potter… la última vez que peleamos me dijo eso, que soy un niño mimado, orgulloso, egoísta, entre otros calificativos un tanto negativos.

-¿Te afecta mucho eso? Recuerda que otros ya te lo han dicho…

-Si lo sé – me interrumpió – pero el hecho de que sea Potter el que lo haya dicho duele… – Y dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, Draco estaba pensando en lo que Potter había dicho, porque esta enamorado de él y si la persona que quieres te dice algo como eso, es obvio que no te vas a quedar así no más.

-Mira Draco, yo creo que no eres así, pero compañero, si eres un tanto insoportable con los demás, especialmente Potter y su estirpe…

-¿Por qué siempre hablas así? – contesto fastidiado, el tono me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo así? – pregunte confundido, esta bien que no tenga el acento ingles tan marcado como los nativos de Londres, pero tampoco creo que hablo tan raro.

-Si, así como que con calificativos sacados del diccionario, no estamos en el colegio Blaise, como para que me hables como si fuera tu profesor.

-No me había dado cuenta, siempre he hablado así, nunca nadie se había quejado, es más tu no lo había hecho – conteste un poco ofendido por el racionamiento de mi amigo sobre mi manera de expresarme, no me gusta hablar de una manera tan coloquial, es un tanto aburrida, las mismas expresiones siempre, por algo leo mucho, así se aprenden nuevas palabras.

-Es solo que me siento un poco deprimido, tal vez sea esa idea de molestarte, pero no te ofendas, mira Blaise, me gusta como hablas, tanto así que ahora mismo te arrastraría a un callejón y ahí mismo te…

-Ya entendí tu punto de vista, no necesitas ser tan grafico… - interrumpí, no vaya ser que si lo haga.

-jajajaja…- se empezó a reír, me contagia de su risa afinada, yo también rió – no te preocupes blaisito, no te voy a hacer nada malo – dijo en son de burla y otra vez comenzó a reír, yo le sonreí y le di mi calada al cigarro. Draco paro de reírse, parecía que le faltaba burlarse de alguien para ser feliz, vaya con mi mejor amigo, para ser feliz necesita joderle la vida a alguien y que mejor que a la persona que camina junto a él, no me quejo ya que yo lo he hecho otras veces. Nos detuvimos enfrente de una tiendilla con una puerta por lo demás falsa, es decir, en cualquier momento se podría caer, entramos al local y en ella pude vislumbrar a dos hombres, uno sentado en una silla y el otro en su regazo, besándose, ambos con el cabello largo y ropa vieja, ambos descalzos, hippies. No se daban cuenta de que estábamos ahí viendo su espectáculo, casi comenzaban a quitarse la ropa cuando Draco y yo llamamos la atención carraspeando la garganta.

-Ohhh… hay clientes – dijo el de arriba separándose de los labios del que estaba sentado.

-¿Y a quien le importan? Basil ignóralos, ahorita se van… - y lo volvió a besar, Draco al ser ignorado siempre se enoja, así que carraspeo la garganta de nuevo.

-Es enserio Noël, ya para, voy a atenderlos… - y se bajo del regazo del chico, y se dirigió a nosotros – Realmente lo siento, hay personas que no saben cuando es el momento y el lugar para hacer algo – y voltio a ver a el tal Noël con una mirada asesina, a lo que este solo se volteo a ver a otro lado – Díganme que buscaban – pidió con una sonrisa.

-Pues estábamos buscando anillos, el otro día fue a una tienda cerca de aquí y me dijeron que tal vez en esta tendría suerte de encontrar el que buscaba – conteste viendo la mercancía que estaba en el escaparate.

-Pues, como que tipo de anillo buscabas, si no lo encuentras tal vez te pueda hacer uno personalizado, es decir que tu me digas más o menos como quieres tu anillo

-Mmm… realmente no sé, primero miraré los anillos y a ver si encuentro alguno, no tengo idea de que tipo busco, pero quiero uno que este genial, no se si me entiendas – voltee a ver el rostro del chico que creo que se llamaba Basil, cabello castaño claro largo, cara aniñada, ojos color café claro, alto y delgado, con un acento un poco raro de oír en Londres, tal vez sea de otro país.

-Si, creo que te entiendo, normalmente la gente viene a este puesto cuando busca algo único – ya sé de donde es, Francia, como no reconocí ese acento un tanto gangosos antes.

-Mira por qué no regresas cuando tengas idea – dijo el chico que estaba sentado en la silla, muy alto, cabello oscuro y largo, ojos color miel y ese acento francés marcado.

-¡Noël! – Regaño el más bajo – si no tenemos ventas como crees que vamos a sobrevivir, y tú gastas mucho en cigarros…

-No oí que te quejaras anoche, cuando te lo pase…

-Ese no es el punto, déjame vender el anillo y quédate calladito, allá sentado, después hago lo que quieras…

-Ya dijiste, no te retractes después – y dicho eso se acerco más al chico y lo besó con muchas ganas, como demostrando que era suyo y solamente de él.

-Otra vez, lo siento – se disculpo, cuando Noël se fue a la trastienda.

-No le hubieras dicho que después harías lo que él quisiera – dijo Draco, que se había mantenido callado, al principio parecía sorprendido de la inhibición de los amantes, pero después se calmó, a él siempre le habían enseñado a ser recatado, tal vez por eso no se besa en publico con nadie.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero si no le digo eso no nos va a dejar en paz, por favor continúen viendo los anillos – sonrío de nuevo, parece que tiene una linda sonrisa.

-Disculpa – dije al ver un anillo que me había llamado la atención – ese anillo de ahí – señale con el dedo el objeto – ¿me lo mostrarías?

-Claro, en un momento te lo doy – lo saco de su lugar y me lo dio, lo observe era un anillo genial, hermoso, de hueso tribal color negro, con sus figuras pintadas en blanco, eran espirales, realmente me gustaba – de echo aunque te diga que son únicos a este le hice otro igual, gemelos, no se porque, pero creí que era necesario, me dieron la sensación de que debía hacerlo, no se si me entiendan, pero cuando uno hace cosas como estas siente el poder de lo que creas… jaja… que locuras, no crean que estoy drogado, hoy no me he fumado nada – y volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces dame los dos – conteste, no quería que nadie tuviera el mismo anillo que yo - ¿Cuánto es?

-¿Vas a comprar los dos? – preguntaron curiosos Draco y Basil.

-Si – conteste muy decidió – no quiero que alguien más tengo el mismo anillo que yo, además creo en el poder de las cosas, no vaya ser que me encuentre con la persona que lo compre y tengan el poder de atraer o no sé.

-Mmm... Déjame buscarlo – contesto contento Basil y fue a la trastienda – Oye, Noël ¿sabes donde esta el otro anillo que hice de hueso de tribal? – pregunto a su amante que estaba esperado a que terminará.

-mmm… - se quedo pensativo el otro chico – creo que lo vendí ayer en la noche.

-¡¿Qué? – Grito Basil – no puede ser – regreso a donde estábamos nosotros – disculpa, al parecer Noël lo vendió anoche, si quieres hago otro que no se le parezca…

-¿Qué vas hacer Blaise? – me pregunto Draco. No sabía que hacer, si me llevaba este, tentaba al destino a encontrarme con el otro comprador, pero sentía que este decía mi nombre, me gritaba, que locura pero no se si les ha llegado la sensación de que saben que algo es suyo desde que lo vieron.

-Me lo llevó, no importa – contesto una voz que no sabía de donde había salido, es decir si era la mía pero todavía estaba pensando en llevármelo,

-Bien, van a ser 2 Euros – se los entregue a Basil, sentí como si mi brazo se moviera solo, y le había entregado el dinero, Diablos, ¿Qué hice? – ¿tu no vas a querer nada? – le pregunto a Draco, a lo que este solo negó, me seguía viendo raro, yo iba con mi anillo, es más me lo había puesto.

-Bien, nos vamos – dijo Draco y caminamos hacía la salida.

-Gracias por la compra, regresen cuando quieras – dijo muy amablemente Basil y se fue a la trastienda con su amante, tal vez a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Camine como zombi hasta que Draco al sentirse ignorado de nuevo me detuvo de mi andar trastornado.

-Blaise, ¡hey despierta! – Me movió mientras yo estaba en mi mundo raro, pensando todavía – ya me tienes arto, has me caso, vamos Blaise o te voy a golpear… - y seguí sin escucharlo, ¿Qué había hecho? Había tentado a la suerte, mmm… ¿Cómo pude haber comprado un objeto que tiene otra persona e iguales? Me dirán que supersticioso o lo que sea, pero me enseñaron a creer en el poder de las cosas y más cuando son artículos de joyería, ya que como dijo Basil, cuando lo hacía hizo uno igual porque sintió que era necesario y ahora yo tenía esa amenaza, aunque estuviera en mi cabeza o tal vez no – bien… te advertí .

-¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa Draco? ¿Por qué esa agresividad?- pregunte al sentir como me había golpeado en el brazo.

-No me prestabas atención, yo hablándote y tu en tú mundo raro del esoterismo…

-No es algo con lo que se deba jugar, ¿sabes? En ocasiones esas cosas son verdaderas, que tú no las veas, no quiere decir que no existan- conteste convencido de lo que decía.

-Si como sea, es solo que me preocupas amigo, te quedaste callado y con una cara de pánico – bueno al menos sabía que sus acciones eran a causa de su preocupación - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa sobre ese anillo?

-Mira es difícil de explicar no lo entenderías…

-Sabes, al menos puedes intentarlo, soy tu amigo y esto de ponerse como zombi por un par de anillos es… lo siento amigo, pero lo más ridículo que te he visto hacer.

-Por eso te digo que… - y en ese momento voltee al lado izquierdo y vi como un junkie estaba tratando de sacarle dinero a una chica. Deje atrás a Draco y me dirigí a donde estaba la chica para ayudarla – Hey compañero – llamé al junkie y este volteo, si estaba algo desesperado por su heroína, sus ojos se veían un poco rojos, dilatados y tenía mirada de perdido – No molestes a la señorita…

-¿Tu…quien eres… para decirme… lo… que tengo… que… hacer? – me preguntó un tanto perdido, pero me entendía lo que yo quería decir.

-Mira, compañero, tu no quieres molestarla, así que déjala en paz, ella no tiene dinero – ni siquiera sabía quien era la chica, casi no se veía nada gracias a la poca luz de esas calles.

-Tu… no… sabes lo…lo que… quie…quiero – me dijo muy apenas.

-Esta bien, no sé lo que quieres pero… nada más ve el rostro de la señorita, la tienes asustada, ella no te ha hecho nada malo… es esta sociedad consumista la que te ha hecho daño, has caído bajo amigo, son tus padres que te ha abandonado, ella ni siquiera te conoce y te apuesto toda la maldita heroína del mundo que ni siquiera la has visto en tu vida – le dije muy tranquilo, en ocasiones para calmar a las personas hay que tener mucha paciencia, especialmente con los junkies, se quedo un momento analizando la situación y me dijo:

-Ti…tienes…razón…soy la… la es…escoria de la…sociedad – diablos no quería hacerlo llorar y ahora qué hago – Me odian mis…padres ya…ni siquiera…las inyecciones me…ayudan a olvida…r – y sigue llorando, pero ahora va y se lanza sobre mi, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? un junkie llorando en mis brazos. Y Draco no hacía nada, si quiera le decía algo a la chica, que todavía no sabía quien era, es más era como si no estuviera ahí y el chico en mis brazos lloraba.

-Ok, compañero cálmate, llorando no se arregla nada, solamente no le robes el dinero a la gente, métete a rehabilitación y ya, sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero yo sé que tienes la fuerza interior para lograrlo – le termine diciendo, el chico volteo a verme y se seco las lagrimas, asintió y se fue, eso había sido raro, me busque la cartera y todavía la tenía en mis bolsillos conté el dinero que traía y estaba todo, también el celular seguía ahí y las llaves de mi departamento, lo único que había traído. Bien ya había hecho la buena acción del día – Oye – llame a la chica en la oscuridad - ¿estas bien? – pregunte.

-Si, gra…gracias – esa voz se me hacía conocida, donde la había escuchado, la chica salio de su escondite oscuro a la poca luz de las calles - ¿Granger?- le pregunte, se me hacía imposible pensar que Granger estuviera por esta zona, nadie se lo imaginaria - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…bueno… - en ese momento la llamaron y nos interrumpió la explicación.

-¡Hermione!- esa voz estoy seguro que era Potter, Draco también la reconoció porque se peino más y se arreglo la ropa, sonreí de lado al ver a mi amigo - ¿estas bien? – pregunto al llegar él y Weasley.

-Si, Harry estoy bien, Zabinni me ayudó, con un tipo, creo que estaba… drogado – contesto ella ya más calmada, Potter volteo a verme y después se dio cuenta de que detrás de mi estaba Draco, al verlo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-Gracias, Zabinni – me agradeció el niño de Oro, wow… era como para ser recordado, mentira, no era tan importante.

-De nada, pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Que no saben que es un lugar peligroso? Y más dejando a su amiga sola – los regañe, bueno no exactamente solo les dije lo que pensaba.

-Esa fue mi culpa – contesto Granger – es que mientras pasábamos por aquí, oí que estaban tocando buena música, es como si la hubiera seguido y de repente estaba aquí y me estaba tratando de robar aquel chico – contesto un poco apenada – Harry y Ron, lo siento no vuelve a pasar.

-Esta bien, Hermione, solamente nos preocupaste – al fin hablo Weasley.

-Hey, Blaise, hay que regresar al bar, si no Theo y Pans se van a preocupar – habló Draco, yo sabía que no se quería ir, pero tenía que llamar la atención de Potter de alguna manera.

-Es cierto, bueno, nos vemos, regresen con cuidado… - dije pero me interrumpieron.

-Un momento, nos preguntas nuestra razón de estar aquí, pero ustedes también están aquí, y parece como si se mantuvieran en este lugar, díganos sus razones – reclamo Potter, por favor ese Potter tan entrometido, con razón el Profesor Snape lo "odiaba" por describir más o menos el sentimiento.

-Mira, Potter, síganos y sabrán la razón de nuestra estadía en este lugar tan peligroso – les dije a los tres, mi amigo me miró como desperado, como diciéndome que si estaba loco o algo, no le hice caso y me encamine al bar, le estaba ayudando a que Potter se quitara la concepción tan mala que tenía de él. Todos me siguieron y en unos minutos ya estábamos frente aquel bar donde anteriormente estábamos, no se oía a la banda, tal vez era la hora en que descansaban los chicos, entramos y voltee a ver al trío de amigos, Draco solo se adelanto hasta donde estaban Pans y Theo, sentados con la banda, tomando cervezas, fumando y platicando – esta es parte de la razón de nuestra estadía, la otra la verán después – les dije – síganme, los presentaré – camine a donde estaban mis amigos, nuevamente voltee a ver Potter y su sequito, seguían impresionados por el lugar, uno no se imaginaria que así era por dentro – vamos – los apresure y caminaron después de mi.


	3. CAPITULO 3 Cause & Effect

CAPITULO 3. **Effect & Cause**

-Hola, Blaise – me dijo la chica del afro y se abalanzó sobre mi, para abrazarme, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su esencia, me encantaba como olía, pero más el tono de voz, me hipnotizaba al escucharla - te extrañe, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… es más te tengo algo que te gustará.

-¿Me pregunto que será Julia? – Ese era el nombre de la chica hermosa - ¿Cómo puede gustarme algo más que tu? – pregunte como no queriendo la cosa, era cierto ella me gustaba, pero no estaba enamorado de ella, no era la persona más importante en mi vida.

-¡Que halagador! – Me dijo - ¿Quiénes son tus amigos que están atrás de ti? – pregunto interesada, y todavía abrazada a mi.

-Bien, ellos son Potter, Granger y Weasley – les dije a los chicos de la banda señalando a cada uno respectivamente. El trío saludo con un "hola" muy tímido.

-¡hola! – contestaron todos, mientras Pansy me miraba mucho, parecía que quería un explicación del porque ellos tres estaban ahí, le mande una mirada como diciéndole que después le explicaba, ella entendió y siguió tomando vino de su copa.

– Me llamo Julia – se presento la chica del afro – ellos son, Chad – y señalo al guitarrista del cabello oscuro y largo poco más debajo de los hombros – Paul – y señalo al baterista rubio de cabello largo – Frank – el flautista de afro castaño – Mos, si ese es su nombre – dijo al bajista de cabello corto, negro – y Craig – el chico de cabello oscuro y corto que tocaba la guitarra – vamos siéntense, acerquen sillas y acompáñenos – dijo muy feliz la chica, yo acerque una silla y me senté, agarre una cerveza que estaba ahí y le di un trago – Oye, esa cerveza es mía – me dijo Julia.

-Era, ahora es mía, sé tus secretos – conteste y seguí tomando.

-¿Tu crees en esas cosas? No sabía que eras tan raro Blaise y yo te tenía en un concepto de escéptico

-Entonces, querida, no me conoces realmente… - le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y viéndola a los ojos grises.

-A ver ustedes parejita, déjense y pidan más cervezas o lo que sea, nuestros invitados no tienen – nos grito Mos.

-Es cierto, ¿a quien le toca la siguiente ronda? – pregunto Craig

-Creo que le toca a Frank, yo pague la pasada – dijo Paul y le tomo la mano a Craig, estos estaban muy enamorados, y le dio un beso, nadie dijo nada ya estábamos acostumbrados, pero voltee a ver al trío y ellos si estaban un poco sorprendidos.

-Uhhh claro a mi me toca pagar y ustedes comiéndose a besos… - todos reímos del comentario de Frank, al terminar de reír se fue a pedir otra ronda de cervezas.

-Bien ustedes – llamó Julia al trío tímido - ¿De donde conocen a Draco, Theo, Pans y Blaise?

-Del colegio – contesto Potter

-¿Por qué nunca los habían traído, son muy lindos? - nos pregunto la cantante.

-Porque Julia, querida, no somos precisamente amigos, aunque muchas veces nos veamos, ya sea en la escuela o en donde vivimos… - contesté

-Entonces son enemigos – afirmó la chica.

-No, precisamente, solo conocidos, nos encontramos aquí – al fin habló Draco, solo se había dedicado a observar a Potter.

-Entonces no entiendo, pero me parece bien que venga más gente – y sonrío – es más Blaise, tú deberías ayudarme.

-¿A qué? – pregunté y saqué un cigarro, lo encendí y le di las caladas.

-Pues tu sabes, haya arriba lo tengo…ándale, es lo que tenía para ti – mire un poco confundido a Julia, no sabía que quería, si quería acostarse conmigo porque no lo decía y punto, a ella nunca le digo que no, o tal vez quería otra cosa. Julia y su grupo de amigos vivían en la parte de arriba del edificio.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para mi? – pregunté

-Algo que te gusta mucho, ándale acompáñame – Todos nos miraban como "que de que están hablando" pero ni siquiera sabía yo – vamos, vamos – se levanto y me tomo de la mano y me jalo, me fui detrás de ella, en eso voltee para atrás y vi como me miraba Draco y en ese momento Frank llegaba con las cervezas.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar? – volví a preguntar y ella solo sonrío y siguió el camino a unas escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba del lugar, llegamos a una puerta, ese era el cuarto de Julia – espera no entres – me dijo al momento en que abría su habitación y me interrumpía mi entrada – espera aquí afuera – y se adentro a su cuarto, yo me quede solo en aquel pasillo, no me extraño que hiciera eso, así era de rara, después de unos minutos salió del lugar – listo aquí esta – el objeto que me dio era un estuche de algún instrumento, lo abrí y dentro estaba un saxofón, era hermoso, su figura alargada, metálica pintada de dorado, era nuevo al parecer y hasta tenía boquilla y todo, voltee a ver a la chica y ella sonrío – es para cuando me ayudes, lo voy a tener aquí cuando lo quieras usar, ya sabes que tienes que hacer – y sonrío aún más a su trato, si sabía lo que tenía que hacer, es más esperaba que ahora mismo no me lo pidiera – bien, quiero cobrarme el trato que te parece si me ayudas – yo solo baje las escaleras me encamine con el gran grupo que habíamos formado y me senté, estaba enseguida de Weasley, este nada más me veía como si yo fuera algo raro, tal vez pensó de la mala manera cuando me fui con Julia, si lo más seguro es que todos piensen "ya terminaron, ¿tan pronto?" No importa. Julia llegó después de mi y me dijo al oído que ya era hora, miró a los chicos de su grupo y estos entendieron, al menos algunos, pues otros tenían cosas más importantes, como besarse entre ellos, ejemplo Paul y Craig, Mos los movió un poco para que salieran de su mundo, vieron como todos los mirábamos y se sonrojaron un poco, se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos y se encaminaron a sus respectivos instrumentos. Julia me miro significativamente desde su lugar en el escenario y yo comprendí inmediatamente que debía párame y sacar ese Saxofón, probarlo, comprobar que había hecho una buena elección, lo saque de su estuche, puse la boquilla, me lo acomode, coloque mi boca en la boquilla del instrumento, saque algunos sonidos para comprobar su afinación, estaba horriblemente desafinado, tarde un poco en tenerlo armonizado y acorde a lo que Julia quería, le di entender que ya estaba todo listo y le hizo la señal a los demás.

-Ahora si Potter, la razón primordial de nuestra estancia – le dije muy cerca de su oído, Draco me miró mal, no me importo, pero también me di cuenta de que el pelirrojo me había mirado extraño, ignore las miradas de ambos y me dirigí con los chicos de la banda, ellos comenzaron a tocar aquella canción que tanto nos gustaba a todos, de Pink Floyd, _Money,_ tenía un sax tan genial, por eso no la tocaban cuando yo no estaba, siempre que iba al bar ella quería que tocará esa canción, supongo que ha de ser porque soy al único que le sale bien la parte del saxofón. Comenzaron a tocar la canción, me sorprendían cada vez que tocaban alguna canción genial, la hacían lo mejor que se pudiera y les salía excelente. Los colores de la música comenzaron a fluir y yo al tocar el Sax, los veía, esos colores me armonizaban, me tranquilizaban y a la vez me daban la confianza para tocar alguna canción, aunque haya sido de oído. Voltee a ver a Potter y sus amigos, no se lo esperaban que el grupo tocara tan bien, y tan buena música, lo podía leer en sus caras, eso me fascinó, Julia solo cantaba y me miraba, yo solo le decía con mis ojos que era la mejor elección en Sax que pudo a ver escogido ella. La canción término y todos aplaudieron, me sentí bien, había tocado el Sax, con la banda, me fascinaba la música, la amaba con todo mí ser, pero había un algo, estaba esperando a la otra mitad.

Después de muchas canciones y cervezas, todos nos teníamos que ir, ya era tarde, Potter estaba un poco borracho, bueno no era poco, al verdad era mucho y a Granger se le había subido también la cerveza, pero al parecer Weasley no, él iba bien. Pero también teníamos un problema, como era que el pelirrojo iba a cargar con ambos, Draco se ofreció a cargar a Potter, yo solo sonreí, pero el mejor amigo de ojiverde no quiso, le dije que si quería que yo llevaría a Granger y también desconfió de mi, ¿pues entonces que quería? después de tanta insistencia por parte de Draco, que también estaba un poco ebrio, porque si no ni siquiera se hubiera puesto a discutir por quien debería llevar a Potter, consiguió que Weasley aceptará, al caer la chica dormida en sus brazos, no me gusto ver eso, ella se veía tan cómoda en los brazos del pelirrojo, ¿pero por qué? ni siquiera se me ocurría alguna razón. Los chicos del grupo nos despidieron diciéndole a Weasley que regresarán también ellos pronto, el solo asentía y decía que si, y después nos fuimos. Draco, cargaba a Potter en la espalda, el cargado estaba dormido, Pans estaba con mucho sueño y le pidió a Theo que la cargará, él lo hizo, yo era el único que no tenía a alguien en mi espalda ni mis brazos, pues Weasley también cargaba a Granger pero más cómodamente y la chica no se despertaba, me hacía odiarla, parecía que dormía tan bien, yo en ocasiones no podía dormir adecuadamente, me despertaba a mitad de la noche y después no dormía, otras sufría insomnio, pero ella, ella dormía como si estuviera en su cama, y estaba en los brazos de Weasley y este se veía absolutamente preocupado por su amiga, porque estuviera cómoda, me daba una extraña sensación y aún no sabía el por qué, ni que era. Llegamos hasta el edificio donde todos vivíamos, subimos al elevador de nuevo todos apretados, lo más raro de todo es que terminamos donde empezamos y otra vez juntos. Los primeros en salir del elevador eran Theo y Pansy que vivían en el mismo piso, y nosotros seguimos, los que siguieron en bajar se suponía que nada más eran Draco y Potter, pero como el pelirrojo desconfiaba de mi amigo, se bajo para ver que el suyo llegará a salvo, al menos hasta su puerta, yo espere en el elevador, picándole al botón para que no se cerrara, cuando regreso Weasley y entro de nuevo, lo deje de apretar y subimos, realmente nunca había hablado a solas con él, bueno no tan solos, estaba Granger dormida, en sus brazos.

-¿Si llegaron bien? – pregunté, realmente no me importaba, o bueno si un poco pero, yo sabía que Draco estaba un poco tomado y tal vez se sinceraba con el chico.

-Si, pero no pude ver si Harry había entrado a su departamento, pues Hermione se iba a despertar con el ruido que hacía al hablar puras incoherencias, lo deje con Malfoy… espero que este bien – contesto bien, no me respondió como pensé que normalmente lo haría alguien que piensa que me odia.

-Claro que va a estar bien, espero… - eso último lo pensé no quería alertarlo – ¿Tu sabes que ellos se gustan verdad? – eran tan obvios, como no saberlo, pero por alguna razón quería seguir escuchándolo hablar, tal vez porque antes no había tenido la oportunidad.

-Lamentablemente si, no me agrada Malfoy y te lo digo enserio, no me contengo porque seas su amigo…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, yo se como es, a decir verdad a mi tampoco me gusta cuando trata mal a la gente, normalmente no es así, lo aseguro…

-Ajá entonces ¿Por qué no nos deja de molestar? – preguntó desconfiado de mis palabras, con una mirada de total incredulidad, me causo un poco de risa, se veía lindo, solo sonreí.

-Es una respuesta obvia – y en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y salí, él me siguió.

-¡Hey, dime Zabinni! – me gritó desde atrás de mi, llegue a la puerta de mi departamento y la estaba abriendo cuando llegó hasta donde estaba yo – ahora me dices, no huyas – dijo con voz tranquila, no estaba enojado, ni sonreía, por un momento pensé en invitarlo a pasar, pero en sus brazos todavía tenía a Granger, sentí algo raro y un poco furioso, no cambie mi expresión sonriente.

-Es porque Draco esta enamorado de Potter, quiere llamar su atención la respuesta es obvia, pensé que la sabías – lo dije como lo más obvio del mundo.

-En cierta forma eso tiene sentido, pero no por eso esta bien…

-No te lo discuto, ¿no tienes que llevar a Granger a su apartamento y después irte al tuyo? – pregunté cambiando de conversación.

-Si es cierto, pero yo no tengo apartamento, vivo con Hermione – a ver un momento… él vivía con Granger, ¿Qué hacía viviendo con Granger? Es decir no importa… pero yo no sabía que ellos eran pareja. No sabía que expresión tenía en ese momento, pero sentí como que algo muy extraño, no sabía si hacerle caso al sentimiento extraño, no me agradaba, antes no lo había sentido – ahhh… pues… que les vaya muy bien, nos vemos Weasley, adiós – y entré a mi departamento, no quería pensar nada, quería dormirme ya, pero desafortunadamente soy demasiado higiénico para ello, antes de reposar en mi cama hasta tarde y tal vez a la mañana siguiente ser despertado por mi celular sonado con la tonada que tenía para la loca de Pansy, con la misma invitación de siempre para ir a desayunar, tenía que cepillarme los dientes y quitarme la ropa. Me sentía extraño, debí a verme conseguido a alguien para esta noche, pero en vez de eso me puse a observar los ojos azules de Weasley, se veían increíblemente llamativos, y con esos pensamientos caí dormido, con esa imagen de los ojos más hermosos que haya visto.

A la mañana siguiente como supuse, ahí estaba la canción que tenía para Pansy, era la de Feist, era la más acorde a la personalidad de la chica, esa de _I feel it all_, por un momento la odié por despertarme, pero después pensé, siempre lo hace, sábados desayunos en Starbucks, esa cafetería que últimamente ha estado muy de moda, desde que la abrieron, estoy obligado a ir con mis amigos a desayunar ahí.

-Bueeeeno – conteste bostezando.

-Despiértate, Blay, es hora de levantarse, ya sabes, te quiero en el Lobby en 30 minutos o si no atente a las consecuencias – contesto amenazante.

-¿Sabes que hora es? Porque yo no – dije tratando de no quedarme dormido.

-Tarde, vamos…

-¿Ya le llamaste a Draco? – cambie de pregunta, ya me había cansado de que me regañara.

-Si pero no contesta, ¿puedes pasar a su depa?

-mmm… esta bien, pero voy a tardar en llegar, nos vemos en una hora, adiós – y colgué lo más rápido que pude para que no replicara nada, me levante de mi deliciosa cama, no miento, mi cama me gusta, y me dirigí a la regadera, no supe ni cuando termine de bañarme pues todo lo hice por pura inercia, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación con el cabello mojado por el baño que me acababa de dar, y en boxers tratando de ver que me iba a poner. Saque unos vaqueros azules del armario, una camiseta negra de manga corta, esta vez con la fotografía de Jonh Lennon, ex integrante de The Beatles, me vestí y después me puse los converse, fui al baño a secarme el pelo y ponerme loción, además de lavarme los dientes. Salí hacia mi habitación a ponerme mis anillos y el collar que tanto me gustaba, agarre mi celular y marque a Draco, espere a que contestará, pero nada pasó, no contesto, me preocupe un poco, ya que él siempre tenía el celular a la mano, decidí mejor pasar por su departamento a ver que sucedía. Tome mis llaves, el abrigo negro menos elegante que tuviera y la bufanda verde que tenía a la mano, salí de mi departamento, cerré con la llave y me encamine al elevador, toque el botón que indicaba que quería ir abajo, esperé y ahí estaba el elevador, en el estaban las personas que menos ganas tenía de ver, Weasley y Granger, no estaban tomados de la mano o besuqueándose como una pareja normal lo haría, pero ¿acaso ellos eran normales? No absolutamente no lo eran y yo menos.

-Buenos días, Weasley – dije como si nada, pero por dentro me hubiera gustado decirle inclusive Ronald – Granger.

-Buenos días – contestaron a coro, como odie eso.

-¿Y dime Granger, no tienes una gran resaca? – pregunté como si realmente estuviera interesado por saber sobre como estaba, cuando la verdad era que me importaba un comino.

-No, estoy bien, porque Ron me dio algo para el dolor de cabeza, la verdad no soy muy buena con las bebidas alcohólicas, ¿no es así, Ron? – le pregunto sonriente al chico pelirrojo, el cual solo asintió, se había mantenida calladito, pero para mi su presencia no me pasó desapercibida, esa figura imponente. No me acostumbraba a esos ojos azules, me miraba raro desde ayer en la noche, no sé porque pero me gustaba que él me mirara, y su voz por alguna extraña razón me gustaba.

-Eso es bueno – conteste y el elevador llegó al piso donde vivía Draco, bajamos los tres, al parecer ellos iban a ver a Potter, llegue hasta la puerta de mi amigo y timbre, nada, no me abría. Ellos llegaron al departamento de Potter y timbraron, yo seguí intentando sacar a mi amigo de su departamento, pero nada, no abría y no tenía su llave.

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí? – se escuchó el grito de Weasley, hasta sus gritos era afinados y con un toque colorido. Voltee a ver que pasaba y me di cuenta de donde estaba aquel que yo buscaba.

-¿Draco, que haces en el departamento de Potter? – pregunté al llegar y encontrar a mi amigo con los vaqueros medio abierto y sin camiseta. Solo sonreí.

-Yo…bueno…es que verás… nosotros, no sé que paso, esa es la verdad – contesto un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Dónde esta Potter? – pregunté al ver que el anfitrión no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Desde que despertó esta metido en el baño, no quiere salir de ahí – contesto un poco triste. Weasley y Granger al ver que Draco estaba en el departamento de Potter, entraron casi matando a mi amigo, lo bueno es que llegué a calmar un poco con mis preguntas y salieron corriendo al baño de departamento para sacar a Potter.

-¿Alguna explicación para esto amigo? – pregunte sacando un cigarro y se lo di, este lo agarro, le pase el encendedor e inmediatamente lo prendió, siempre he pensado que los cigarrillos calman, así que siempre cargaba algunos por si las dudas y esta ocasión yo no lo necesitaba, si no Draco, ya que estaba un poco nervioso por lo pasado - ¿Tuviste sexo con Potter? – le pregunte mejor saber ahora que cuando las cosas se enreden.

-Si supongo que si, pero es que yo no le puedo llamar sexo cuando lo hice con Harry - ¿Dónde estaba el Potter? Ahora era Harry – Blaise, tu eres el único que sabe lo que siento por él, pero nos dejamos llevar, yo nunca le haría algo que él no quisiera, tu lo sabes.

-Si por eso me sorprendes, ¿al menos recuerdas algo? – pregunte, no es que quisiera detalles, pero el asunto era preocupante y además tenía media hora para que de verdad la loca de Pansy no me matara.

-No mucho – contesto con un rostro como de queriendo recordar, estaba bien si él no me quería decir – lo que me preocupa es que no salga del baño – y eso era cierto, Potter continuaba sin salir de aquel lugar, solo se oía como sus amigos lo llamaban, pero el aludido no contestaba – tal vez si me odie, después de todo, lo hizo con alguien que considera un niño mimado, egoísta y tonto, él cual lo molesta siempre para llamar su atención – nooo…, ese era el Draco que siempre trataba de evitar, el decaído, porque era de lo más deprimente.

-Mira amigo, déjame tratar de sacarlo del baño, y después le pides disculpas, haces lo que creas más conveniente, te declaras o sales huyendo pero… mira como están sus amigos, preocupados – no me importaba un carajo Potter, pero Draco si, no me importaba Granger, pero por alguna razón ver a Weasley con esos ojos azules preocupados me daba la sensación de querer ayudarlo.

-Esta bien – eso fue lo único que contesto, todavía con la cabeza baja.

-Bien – me dirigí a donde estaban los otros dos y aparte a Granger de la puerta, ella se me quedo viendo como si no debería estar allí, pero no me importo, no voltee a ver a Weasley porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a apartar de la puerta, ya que el me vería de la misma forma que su novia, amiga o amante, ¿Quién sabe lo que eran? – ¡Potter! – grite tocando a la puerta, no contesto pero se sabía que estaba allí pues se oía su respiración – Potter, sal de ahí, sé que no tengo porque estar aquí, ni siquiera eres mi amigo, pero Draco si lo es, y está muy preocupado por ti, dice que no has querido salir, si pudieras hacerme el gran favor de hacerlo sería perfecto, porque así lo podría sacar de aquí y llevármelo, tengo un asunto de suma importancia que tratar con él – y eso era cierto, tenía que llevármelo o mi adorado pellejo estaría en peligro.

-¿Y esa es tu gran forma de sacarlo que allí? – preguntó escéptico mi amigo

-Soy honesto, eso es lo que él quiere, tal vez si ayer no se te hubieran pasado las copas hoy no estaríamos así – le conteste a Draco.

-Es cierto, sabes que mejor vámonos ahorita no tiene caso tratar de sacarlo de allí, él quiere que me vaya y eso haré… - me dijo bajando la cabeza, voltee a ver a los amigos de Potter a ver si replicaban pero estos solo nos veían hablar, al parecer estaban comprendiendo cuanto quería Draco a su amigo.

-Esta bien, arréglate y nos vamos, Weasley, Granger nos vemos, adiós –nunca he lamentado las situaciones como estas, algo bueno a de tener, porque yo pienso que la balanza de la actitud de Draco y sus sentimientos por Potter esta bastante alta, y de eso se tienen que dar cuenta los amiguitos del ojiverde.

-Si, espera… Potter lo lamento, de verdad, no se que me pasó – se quedo un momento callado, tal vez tratando de asegurarse que lo que dijera no fuera algo tonto - Yo… bueno tal vez no te acuerdes de lo que te dije ayer en la noche, pero yo si, así que te lo voy a repetir, no me arrepiento de haberme acostado con alguien que quiero, pues es la primera vez que lo hago, Harry tu eres muy importante para mi, no espero respuesta Potter, solo quería que lo supieras y eso es todo, ¿sabes? No lamento lo que sucedió realmente, pues yo estoy enamorado de ti, lo único que no fue genial es que no te acuerdes de nada y te hayas asustado al verme en tu cama, no te vuelvo a molestar, adiós – termino de decir su discurso únicamente dirigido al ojiverde, claro que todos los que estábamos ahí lo escuchamos, se veía tan lindo que para mi deleite personal no me contuve así que lo grabé con la cámara del celular, no le dije nada, ni al parecer se dio cuenta y ambos salimos de ahí después de que recogiera sus cosas y se arreglara un poco.

Al llegar a su departamento, no dijo nada solo se metió a la regadera, yo me senté en el Living y lo esperé, al salir de su baño, solo pasó, casi desnudo y no me dijo nada, no me comento nada, entro a su habitación y yo lo seguí, ese silencio incomodo me mataba.

-Draco – me acerque a él y lo abrasé por atrás, mientras se ponía una camisa negra enfrente de su espejo de cuerpo completo - ¿estas bien?

-No sé. Blaise, qué pensarías si la persona de la que estas enamorado después de decirte la noche pasada que te ama, mientras tienes sexo con él y a la mañana no se acuerda de nada y se encierra en el maldito baño todo asustado porque cree que lo violaste o algo que le jugaste una jodida broma – entonces Potter le había dicho lo que sentía.

-¿Eso te dijo Potter? ¿Que te amaba? – lo sabía pero quería confirmarlo.

-Si, creí que era el hombre más felices de la tierra en ese momento, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo escuchado, no sabes cuanto – vaya mi mejor amigo no era tan llorón, ese Potter me las iba a pagar, nadie puede hacer llorar a Draco, excepto yo, cuando tenía 12 años, pero esa es otra historia.

-Vamos, Draco esta bien, mira si él no te quiere, se lo pierde porque tu eres una persona muy especial y genial, claro que es obvio que si no te quiere es porque tu solito te lo has ganado, pero no debes sentirte mal, si Potter no comprende, entonces él no era para ti, ya encontrarás a alguien que sepa amarte como te lo mereces – eso era lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento, cuando se trata de animar a alguien que quiero nunca se que decir, me pongo un tanto nervioso, porque más que nada me importa la persona y lo que le pase y yo amo a Draco, por eso lo abrazo y si me necesita alguna vez lo seguiré abrazando.

-Gracias Blaise, tu siempre me animas, no se que haría sin un amigo como tu, probablemente estaría muy solo, ya que gracias a tu indudable forma de ser, no solo te tengo a ti, sino que a Theo y a Pansy – si eso era lo mismo que yo sentía, al principio veía a Draco solo, me dio un poco de tristeza ya que teníamos la misma mirada, así que me dije ayúdalo, así te ayudas a ti mismo, nos empezamos a juntar y después yo conocí a Theo en mis clases de composición y él me presentó a Pans, después yo les presente a Draco y desde entonces hemos estado juntos, el cuarteto.

-Tu también has estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, Draco eres mi amigo y se que estarás mejor, si Potter no hace nada no lo presiones no sirve de nada hacerlo ya que lo cansarás, deja que él sea el que hable contigo, te quiero amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti – Vaya que cursi me oí pero saben una cosas no me importo, es la verdad, lo quiero. En ese momento sentía como los labios de mi amigo presionaban los míos, yo correspondí ese beso, entre nosotros era normal saludarnos con un beso en los labios, aparte era mi amigo y lo quería, solo le mostraba mis sentimientos, el beso termino y él me abrazo, cuando Draco se siente depresivo tiende a ser muy dócil, eso me gusta – Draco, será mejor que termines de arreglarte, todavía tenemos que encontrarnos con Pansy y Theo si no seremos hombres muertos y todavía soy demasiado joven y atractivo para morir – a ese comentario el rubio se aparto de mi, pude oler su esencia, era sublime y limpia, él solo rió y continuo cambiándose, yo solo me senté en su cama y me dispuse a tomar una revista de música que estaba en el buró, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a mi amigo a ver si no se paraba para lamentarse.

Terminó de alistarse, tomó su cartera, celular y llaves del apartamento, en unos momentos ya estábamos afuera de sus aposentos cerrando la puerta, yo quería hablar, el silencio en ocasiones era bueno, pero en otras definitivamente no me gustaba y está era una de esas ocasiones. No creía correcto preguntarle como se encontraba pues lo veía mal, estaba decaído tal vez un poco pensativo, no lo sé, no puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente, como me desespera solo poder ver los colores de la música y no saber que decirle a mi mejor amigo. De tanto estar lidiando conmigo mismo que ni cuenta me dí que ya íbamos en el elevador, salimos de aquel espacio bastante reducido pero lo suficientemente grande para una bola de gente. Y enfrente de nosotros se encontraba aquella que nos había citado en aquel lugar, estaba enojada, pero no sabía si contarle la razón pues a lo mejor Draco no quería que nadie supiera.

-Llegan tarde – solo eso dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, nosotros solo la seguimos.

-Hola Theo, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunté a mi otro amigo, el intelectual, me agradaba hablar con Theo porque era interesante escucharlo hablar y tenía una tonada de voz que me gustaba, era grave y pausada, pero a la vez tenía un color especifico, eran contadas las personas que cuando hablaban se vieran colores.

-Bien, ¿y tu? – regresó la pregunta, y ahí iba por muy poco que fuera era su color.

-Bien, también, oye Pansy ¿esta enojada?

-No creo, solo se hace la enojada para que se sientan mal, pero no hizo falta eso, puedo notar que alguien ya esta depresivo.

-Una mala noche, no te preocupes, solo líos amorosos, espero que se mejore al estar con sus amigos.

-Vaya, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Pues es algo largo, lo mejor será esperar a que él mismo lo cuente – le dije al menos para tratar de tranquilizar la situación, no quería decirle lo poco que sabía de lo ocurrido anteriormente en el apartamento de Potter, no creía que yo fuera la persona correcta.


End file.
